


Passing The Time

by LastOblivion



Category: DBZ - Fandom, Dragon Ball, Drahon ball z, dbz yaoi - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, DBZ, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, Groping, Last Oblivion, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Richard - Freeform, Threatening, Violence, Yaoi, nappa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastOblivion/pseuds/LastOblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Nappa wreaks havoc on the city, he confronts a strange earthling, whom he tries to coax him into helping him "pass time".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing The Time

**Author's Note:**

> A nice fic, I am experimenting with between Nappa(dbz) and Richard(some guy i just made up) . This is a project im testing, to see how it would play out between a well know character, and a character that isn't know, and more importantly, a human. We all know Someone like Vegeta's personality, and he is one of the most expected pairings of the dbz universe. This gives you the opportunity to imagine sort of a personality for said human. Go easy on me please, this is my first time writing something so dirty.

"Ha, pitiful earthlings! I didn't even have to try", Nappa said as he took a final look at the fighter plane he had just crushed with ease. The whole area was just about relate-able to a desolate waste land after Nappa had his playtime, but alas, it was a short lived excitement for the destructive saiyan, for he had already destroyed all that he could in the area. "Hmph, i still have to wait for that fool to show up! And i still have so much time to kill! Maybe i should see if any of these other earthlings can put up a fight". And in an instant, Nappa took flight towards the city.

Richard sat on what was left oh his destroyed lawn, still wondering if he was going crazy. "This is impossible, how could so much destruction be done in such a short time", Richard pondered as he ran the crumbling dirt that was once covered in lively green grass, through his fingers. "Why did those jackasses do this? What have we ever done to them to deserve this? Richard said starting to get more and more agitated as he thought on the matter. His home town had been destroyed because of aliens. Richard had always believed that there was life out there, but he never thought he would ever see any come to earth, let alone attack it. Richard began to get more and more riled up. "Damn it, why us!? My blood just boils for revenge, but im powerless against something like......that."

Elsewhere, Nappa scouted the area, looking for more entertainment to feed his destructive tastes. Everything seemed almost too quiet, until something happened that made Nappa stop in his tracks. His scouter had picked up a slight power spike, coming from the city. Not nearly enough for Nappa to even consider a threat, but enough to spark his curiosity as to whom it was coming from. "Hehe, someone down there actually showed some power. Its laughable compared to a saiyan's power, but surprisingly pretty high for an earthling. Not as much as those other 6 foolish earthlings who are challenging us, but still almost close. Better go see if they're any fun", Nappa said as he dived down to the center of the city. Hu, I was just here, how did i miss it earlier?" Nappa searched around trying to find the source of the spike he sensed earlier.  
Richard still raged, even starting to breath heavy as he let out a frustrated yell. The remaining residence of the area were already evacuated, or moved to the less destroyed part of town. Just then, Richard heard heavy footsteps coming from a few steps away. It was enough to send a chill down Richard spine, cooling his temper,but it was there long enough for Nappa to lock onto him. turned around watching as a familiar face closed in on him. "Hehehe, so that spike came from you hu", Nappa said creeping closer to Richard. Richard knew he couldn't do anything to stop something with such force. He remembered that there was someone who would have been strong enough to defend the city, but he was no where to be found. The name Goku, kept popping into his head, but regardless he was nowhere to be found, Richard instinctively backed away into his house, hoping the tall alien would lose interest and leave. He shut the door quickly and backed into his room heart racing and feeling his adrenaline pump. But the door was flimsy to someone not of this world like the big saiyan, and was easily shattered with a simple flick of the wrist. 

"Wha....what do you want? Leave me alone", Richard said as he took a futile fighting stance. "Your going to keep me entertained until that Kakorot shows up! Your power level isn't really much, but Vegeta didn't say i couldn't find other Earthlings to fight", Nappa said as he smirked confidently. "Fight? With you? Fat chance of that happening weirdo"! Richard said as he tried to make a break for his window. But Nappa was quick, and blocked the exit, by simply allowing Richard to run into his body, only causing him to hit him like a bird flying into a wall. "Hmm, maybe this was a waste of time after all" Nappa said actually sounding disappointed. "Shaddup you freak", Richard said as he threw a punch at the hulking man's face. The punch actually caught Nappa, off guard and gave him a slight shock, but not really enough for him to take it seriously. "Hehe, that was adorable" Nappa said grabbing Richard's wrist tightly. Richard was unable to free his wrist from Richards powerful grip. "Bwah, let go of me you moron" Richard roared intensely pulling his arm back. "Not bad for an earthling. If you'd have undergone intense training, you might have actually been a decent foe. Not nearly as strong as a saiyan, but you could have been a challenge at least" Nappa said as he gripped tighter. "Unfortunately for you, your worthless, and there is not need for worthlessness in this universe, so its time to meet your end", Nappa said, smirking again. Richard knew there was nothing he could do to get out of this. The alien was to powerful to overcome for him. Just then, a sudden thought occurred to him. No mater what the species, every one(at least male wise) has a common weakness.... While it was a dirty way to attack, you dont questions the methods to take to save your life. Richard closed his eyes, took his fist, and aimed straight for Nappa's family jewels.....But, Nappa's hand didn't move. He wasn't sure how Nappa reacted because his eyes were still closed. Without thinking, Richard felt around the general area to make sure he hit the right spot.......and he felt everything you'd expect to feel. Richard slowly opened eyes, to look into the eyes of his probably now furious tormentor......

To Richard's surprise Nappa, didn't look angry....he actually had a look of.....pleasure on his face. Nappa's face was actually blushing. Wha.....what are you doing", Nappa said still blushing. Richard quickly thought of the explanation he had told himself which was using it as a way to try to get Nappa to stumble in pain, but turned into the action of rubbing on his now pulsating underwear, but he didn't want Nappa to turn angry again so quickly, so he simply made up something else....unfortunately, to most, it may have ended up being a worst excuse. "I figured....it would be my last chance to....do something like that....." Richard said actually starting to blush himself, after having his hand on the saiyans growing bulge. Even though i was only for a few seconds, it felt like he had his hand there for minutes on end. "Well, I just thought of a better way to kill some time" Nappa said now lifting Richard by just an arm. He lightly tossed Richard all the way over to the bed. "Look here! I've never done this with another man, but I cant go into the battlefield....like this, so....you'll have to do", Nappa said starting to blush again. Richard was still speechless, and couldn't come up with anything to say. He had never really done this with another man either, but he always wondered what it...felt like, and he knew deep down inside that Nappa felt that way as well. He couldn't believe that he was going to do this with an....Alien....let alone with he didn't even know, and moments ago was about to kill him.

Nappa laid himself over Richard, almost as if he was pinning him, but rubbed his own bulge against Richard's, causing Richard's to grow as well. "Hehehe, you like this it seems" Nappa said lowering his face down to to meet Richard neck, which he begin to lick....more and more vigorously. Richard let out a moan, but tried to conceal it from the Alien licking at his neck. Nappa began to stroke Richard's thigh, rubbing sensually, all the way up to Richard's bulge. His playful licks turned into playful bites. Richard jumped at the shock of the bite, but it only made him hornier, it seemed like everything Nappa did drove Richard mad with lust. At first, Nappa's smile seemed somewhat heartwarming.....but then it turned sinister, like that of someone who was about to do something....well....naughty. 

Nappa, removed himself from above Richard, which made Richard sit up in surprise. Nappa floated back a few feet, and began to remove his armor and boots, leaving only his bulge filled underwear on his body. The tail that was wrapped around Nappa's waist was still confounding Richard, but he paid it no mind once he eye'd Nappa's rock hard erection wanting to break free of his underwear. Richard was about to start removing his own cloths, but before he could, Nappa made his way over to Richard saying, "Don't, i'll take care of that" as he playfully pulled at Richard's shirt popping a button each time before finally opening his shirt. He then pulled at Richard's belt breaking it with ease and removing them entirely. Nappa then sat up on his knees once again revealing his hardened member. "Well, aren't you going to help me with this", Nappa said as he pointed down to his groin. Richard made his way over to Nappa and slowly pulled down Nappa's underwear revealing a swollen member. "Just so you know, im not making you do anything you dont want to do already" Nappa said rubbing Richard's face. Richard rubbed the shaft of Nappa's throbbing member. Go on, suck on it" Nappa said smiling kindly. Richard didn't hesitate, and immediately took the saiyans member into his mouth. Richard it couldn't have been too hard to do this. "Oh yeah, that a good boy" Nappa said shortly after, beginning to moan. Richard took Nappa's member deeper and deeper every time taking more and more of him. It was a little hard trying to get such a thing down his throat, let a lone feeling comfortable to let it in his mouth in the first place, but when something that can kill you asks you to help with something, more than often you dont refuse. "argh, ah" Nappa let out a few grunts as he got closer and closer to climax. Richard, knew what was to happen next. Although he was more familiar receiving end of this kid of thing. 'Agh, brace yourself, here it comes" Nappa said throwing his head back. Shortly after, the saiyans batter had filled Richard's mouth to capacity, actually seeping out some. Richard swallowed some of it, but, couldn't quite take all of it. Just then, Nappa rubbed Richard's chin swiping the leftover from it, and slathering his still hard erection. "Please don't tell me your about to....." Richard said sounding a little afraid. Nappa simply gave off another sinister smirk, and turned his playmate around in the doggy style position.He began to rub his member against Richard backside....and began to feel Richard shiver. "Hey, relax. You didn't get off yet, right? Don't worry, i probably can't thrust too hard without killing you, but we'll work up to it to see what you can take" Nappa said starting to enter him without warning. Within a few seconds, Nappa was already thrusting softly. But even that was too much for Richard to handle. With every thrust, a moan mixed of pain, and pleasure. "Hehe, i wonder if i can make a male climax by doing this" as he said, while grunting with each thrust. Richard felt Nappa's member thrust in, and outward, hitting his sweet spot each time. He began to thrust harder as each thrust passes, bringing some pain each level, but eventually turning into pleasure. " Richard's moans grew louder, and grunts grew harder, as Nappa thrusted harder and harder until he found Richard's limit. Eventually the pleasured earthling began to feel as though he was about to burst with ecstasy. He couldn't take it anymore, and result burst from pulsating member. "Bwah, hey, your making me" his words emerged, covered in moans. Ha, thats a good boy, blow for me!" the saiyan yelled before blowing his second surprise into Richard, and collapsing momentarily onto the bed Hmph, i guess your not so bad after all", you certainly know how to entertain me....i mean i could have went a few more time, but, its about time for me to go. That fool kakarot should hopefully be here by now, so your free to go", Nappa said getting up. Richard, only heard half of what Nappa said, as he was still mesmerizes by esctasy. "That was fun, but, we should probably get cleaned up, cause i have to evacuate since the city was.....well....destroyed! "Its what i do best", Nappa said back to Richard sounding quite pleased with himself. "Here, i have shower here, you probably dont want to go back smelling of sweat", Richard said sounding less angry towards Nappa, as opposed to wanting revenge earlier. "Thats probably a good idea, Vegeta told me not to break a sweat", Nappa replied. "I'll go after you", he said, directing Nappa towards the bathroom. "Tch, nonsence, we'll just both go, it'll save time", Nappa said pulling him toward the shower. It caught him off guard, but it was indeed, more efficient..........  
After the shower, they both had got dressed, and walked out the front door. "Btw, what is your name", Nappa asked as he rose into the air. "Nedd", he said while staring at the ground. "Ah, i see. I am the great Nappa.....but you can just call me Nappa. "Maybe we'll meet again someday....thanks", Nappa said in an awkward hurried manner before flying off toward the battle field to confront the Z fighters. Nedd could only give off a smile as he walked off onto the street, to make his way to the next city.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes of possible nterest  
> . Originally, i was going to use Reccoome instead of Nappa, and a different setting  
> . Nappa returning to the city was a reference to the anime, in which Nappa, supposedly destroyed another city, but was just the same city scene played over in the next episode.  
> . Richard was the last survivor of the city. While a few of the remaining residence had evacuated, its obvious that not everyone survived.  
> . Nappa wasn't really affected by Richard's punch to the groin, because Nappa's data states that he has high endurance with him being a saiyan. So any pain that Richard could have cause another normal human would not have worked against him.


End file.
